


We Must Away

by SIX_Calavera



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anger, Death, F/M, Freeform, Love, Reader Insert, Spoilers, Weird poetry structure, drabble kind of, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as you wanted to wallow in the aftermath of it all, there was no way you'd be able to. Not with the friends you loved so dearly surrounding you like this. Denying you the ability to forget, and the numbness that comes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Must Away

You stared into fire. Their voices still echoing through your head as if they were still there...singing alongside you, keeping the darkness at bay.

 

_Far over...the misty mountains cold. To caverns deep. And dungeons old..._

 

But you were alone. They were gone. Truly- truly gone.

 

_We must away...ere break of day..._

 

You stared into the fire. So hard you thought- you hoped that maybe...you'd catch a glimpse of him in the fire, you prayed the flames would pity you and allow you a reprieve from the pain. From the truth. If only for a moment. Or maybe you'd hear his voice echoing through it. For a split second there would be no crackle of a flame, but a voice- his voice. Telling you that it'll be alright. Something just...anything, to help you let go. To hear him, just one more time. To hear him sing that song. You dig your nails into the wood of the tree trunk you rested on. The wood digs in too deep underneath your fingernails and you wish it were more painful. Tears begin to slip from your eyes.

 

_The pines were roaring...on the heights..._

 

You shivered. The loneliness could drive you insane, the sounds and sights were all wrong. Surrounded by darkness and hearing only the rustling of trees around you, the lonely crackle of the fire in front of you. They were gone. All of them. In the blink of an eye and there was nothing you could do about it. Nothing you could have done. And in the end, you couldn't bear it. You disappeared as quickly as you could. You had left no trace to be followed by. Damn it. Damn it! You pounded all your anger, sadness, and hatred for the world through your fists into the tree bark you sat upon...all your longing for the loved ones you lost would be spelled out in blood on the bark. The damage to your hands went unnoticed as tears began to flow freely unto the dirt beneath your feet.

 

_The winds were moaning...in the night..._

 

Despite everything you felt. All the sorrow and anger. The love you had for Thorin- for all his men...overshadowed it all. Even his death. You wanted to feel the bitter cold air. You wanted to feel the emptiness from losing him. To forget. But it was as if he himself was denying you this. As if somewhere just beyond the surface of what you could see, he was there,catching tears with a single coarse thumb from your cheeks. The echoes of that song still resonated through you. Their voices had permanently tattooed you with a warmth that could never be shaken. Their deep humming skimmed the surface of your skin as if it was back in that moment, even then...the song itself- you wanted to cry but when he sang...all you could do was close your eyes. Thorin. Thorin's voice would again be denying you the cold you so readily accepted.

_The fire was red...it flaming spread..._

 

That song. Their voices left traces in you of something that could never be denied. As much as you wanted to forget now. As much as you wanted you pretend they never existed. They would never let you. Their voices...so deep you could feel the vibrations deep in your chest. You had never felt so blissful in your life. For some reason the deep rumblings of their voices had made you feel so safe. As much as you wish these memories were tainted, for that would make it so much easier to let them fade...but even now you felt that feeling deep in your chest. As if your heart was replaced with a flame...his flame. As much as it should have, the fire he had left within your heart would never go out. You felt warmth. Curse it all. You felt warmth, and in the end, tears curled around the outline of a bitter smile...as you stared deep into the fire...

  
_The trees like torches...blazed with light..._

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I saw the movie. But I started listening to the soundtrack again and I remembered just how much I missed everyone.  
> Times I listened to Misty Mountains while writing this: no Idea, like 30 probably. Maybe more. Hence the structureless structure.


End file.
